The Truth and Unknown Feelings
by rose lily potter
Summary: Kim sent a letter that has never been forgotten, but there was a reason why the letter was sent and only a few knew the truth behind it. Will Tommy forgive her or will Kim's heart belong to another?*Please Read and Review* I don't own Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

The Past

I can't believe that I sent Tommy that letter, but I had to because he would have left the team when they need him the most. Or even the enemy would find out about my unborn child and kill us to get to him. I need to tell Zordon that I am ready to go into hiding to protect my child at all cost.

The Present

It has been over two years since I have been in hiding since I gave birth to my son, but Tommy will never know about him or the truth behind the letter. But I feel that the time has come for the truth to be known since he is no longer a Ranger. But I am afraid that he will hate me even more and try to take my son away from me.

Damn it I need to tell someone since I am going back to visit Jason and Trini for the summer. Great my phone is ringing, "hello," I answered without realizing who was on the phone.

"Hey Kimmie," a male voice said, at first I didn't recognized the voice but it finally hit me on who it was.

"Hey Rocky!" I yelled with joy in my voice, I was just so happy to hear a voice that wasn't angry at me for sending that letter.

"Hey I hear from J that you were coming back into town," Rocky said with a little concern in his voice. I could tell that he wanted to see me but was afraid of the outcome from Tommy and whom ever else that was upset at me.

"Actually I just pulled up to the juice bar," I said as I parked my car, praying that Tommy wasn't here. I just I just wanted some peace of mind and no type of conflict.

"Great, because I am right behind you as we speak," Rocky smiled as came to my car door giving me that Rocky smile as always. The way he could always make me feel like everything is going to be ok.

"Hey cutie you came outside just to see little old me?" I asked as I gave him my little old southern bell voice.

"Why yes miss I did," Rocky said as he opened my car door making me feel funny all over, but I love Tommy and Rocko only sees me as a little sister.

"Let's go inside and see Jason and Zack," I said as I gave him a hug that felt so good to embrace.

"Sure," Rocky said as we went inside I noticed that Adam was talking to a girl that wasn't Aisha, but she was wearing a yellow shirt she must be the new yellow ranger. And I noticed that Billy was talking and laughing with Kat, my replacement. "Hey guys," Rocky said as he motioned them to come and speak to me. Did he really have to do that to me? Lord here we go for all the questions and wanting answers that I am not ready to answer.

Before I could say hello or anything someone that I wasn't ready to face had placed himself in front of me, I couldn't speak or say anything. It seemed like my voice had ran away from me, "so Kim what brings you here?" Tommy asked with a heartless smirk. This wasn't the same man that I once loved so deeply, I can't believe this man standing in front of me was the same man that I gave myself to two years ago.

"I came to see Jason and all my friends," I answered with a smile on face trying not to show any type of fear or shame on my face.

"Really," Kat said as she came up behind Tommy taking hold of his hands, I guess she was trying to stake her claims to him. She was trying to show me that not only did she take my place on the team but she took my place in Tommy's heart as well.

"You know that I really came here to tell all of you the truth about some things," Kim said as she noticed the concern look on Jason and Zack's face. I mean Trini already knew about my son, but she promised that she wouldn't say anything to anyone. But I knew deep down in my heart that Jason and Zack already knew that there was more to the story.

"Really," Tommy said as he pulled his hand away from Kat's hand, it was like he knew that there was more. "So what really happened that made you write me that letter?"

"Tommy, don't give her a chance to lie to you!" Kat yelled as she jerked his arm.

"Kat why don't you just shut up!" Trini yelled I couldn't believe that my friend said something. I knew that she didn't really care for Kat, but it seems that now she was ready to really show how she felt about the girl.

"I think and feel that we should let Zordon explain everything since he knew the truth," Kim said as she stood up from the table to get ready to leave.

A/N: Please read and review.


	2. Truth

_***Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**The Truth**

Kim knew that the time had come for Tommy and her friends to know the truth about the letter and about what she had done all this time while she was away. But more importantly she knew that maybe they wouldn't forgive her for not trusting them to understand from the beginning, but now she was going to have to trust and have faith in them. While they were waiting for her to finish talking to Zordon alone Kat couldn't help but to take a chance and try to convince Tommy that Kim was just trying to worm her way back into his life.

"Look Kat, I need to give her a chance to explain," Tommy said as he was pacing the room trying to come to terms of his first love coming back into town, "and besides Kat it is not your place to decide who or what I should believe."

"Tommy, I have every right since I am your girlfriend!" Kat yell, which had cause everyone to stop talking to start listening to the couple exchange words with each other.

"Kat, right now I feel that we need to recheck this relationship!" Tommy stated as he walked away from her to go and chat with Jason and Trini about what they knew about Kim and the letter. But before he could even get a response Alpha had came into the room to gather them into the command center. Everyone noticed a little boy who had features of Kim and of Tommy. Everyone else couldn't shake the feeling that this was their child, but Kat was praying that this was someone else's child instead. But she was going to get the answer that she was not hoping for.

"Before anyone speaks or asks any questions I would like to introduce you to Connor Jason Hart, and he is my son," Kim said as she picked up her son to ensure him that everything was ok. "He is going to be two years old tomorrow, and Tommy he is our son." With that Tommy couldn't hold back the tears of anger that he was feeling inside, he knew that there was more to the letter and the reason she broke up with him and now he sees that it is their child a son he knew nothing about.

"And my son was born on Phaedos and Dulcea has been there for me all the way," Kim smiled while noticing the look on Rocky and Tommy's faces. "My son has a gift that Dulcea said well turn into something powerful."

"Wait what gift," Adam asked worried for his friend. He also noticed a look his friend on his face, he was hoping that he was wrong about the look. Because Tommy would kill Rocky for even feeling anything more for Kim then just a friend. Since now that they have child together.

"He already demonstrated psychokinesis and he has an animal spirit," Kim said as she nodded to her to show them his gift. Connor had made the toy in Alpha's hand float to him giggling from the fun of making things move with his mind. "And his animal spirit is the phoenix," Kim said as she noticed the look in Tommy's eyes. "Would like to hold your son?" Kim asked as she walked over to Tommy, handing him Connor while wiping the tear off his face while trying to control her tears.

"So Kim how long is you gracing us with your presence?" Kat asked as walked over to Kim with a smirk on her face.

"I am staying for while so that Zordon can examine Connor on how much progress he is making," Kim smirked at Kat showing her that she wasn't even worried about the girl or even threaten by her.

"Why is he examining Connor?" Tommy asked being worried for his son, whom was pulling at his dad's hair and making the toy fly around them.

"I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT NONE CAN DETECT HIS POWERS AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE CAN CONTROL IT," Zordon said.

"So Kim do you have your bags with you so we can go to my house?" Trini asked, but was soon stopped by Tommy.

"Wait why don't you stay with me so my family can meet our son?" Tommy asked as he was handing her Connor.

"Tommy, I think it is better that I stay with Trini," she said as she noticed the disappointed look on his face, "but you can take Connor for the night so that Trini and can catch up."

"Sure, is there anything I need to know about him?" Tommy asked as he noticed the look of hate on Kat's face. He wasn't going to give up his son for her or any woman.

"Just make sure you don't give any sugar," Kim ordered as she went to her car to gather Connor's things for him.

"Why what happens if she has a drop of sugar?" Tommy asked as he put his things in his jeep.

"Tommy all I can say is that you have been warned," Kim said as she shook her head at him, "all I can say is that he will make you think about having anymore kids or even hire a nanny."

"Kim, trust I will not give him any sugar," Tommy smile as put Connor into his car seat.

When he pulled away Trini and Aisha couldn't help but to laugh about Tommy being a daddy. "So how long do you think he will last before he calls for help?" Aisha asked as she got into the car with Trini and Kim.

"I bet you five that he will crack within two hours," Trini laughed as she picture Tommy crying for help.

"I give it one hour, because you forget that he lives by himself, plus his mother is at work still," Aisha laughed as she turned the radio on.

"You guys that is not right for to bet that he well cracks before the night, but I take the two hour bet," Kim laughed as she drove off to go to Trini's apartment.

Jason and Billy were talking about how strong Connor was, while Zack and Adam were talking about Rocky looking at Kim as if he was in love with her. Which unknown to them Kat was hoping and praying that he was so she would be able to Kim to herself.

_*** In the chapter Tommy learns the true meaning of why Connor was supposed to not have sugar at any cost.**_


	3. No Sugar

_**No Sugar!**_

Tommy's POV

I can't believe that I'm a father, but it can't be that hard. Besides how hard is it take care of a toddler?

End of POV

Tommy had introduced his mother to Conner whom seemed very much taken by her grandson. She realized at that moment that her son had gotten Kim pregnant while she was in high school, but she really didn't because it was the past now. "So, Tommy how long is my grandson staying with us?" Jane asked as hugged Conner whom was giggling at her.

"Mom," Tommy paused for a moment while rubbing the back of his head trying to put his thoughts together. "Look mom Conner is only here for a while, but that might change later."

Jane took a moment to pause and glance her son over with a smirk, "sure son whatever you say." And took off into the kitchen while carrying her grandson, "Tommy can Conner have a piece of cake?"

"Sure mom," Tommy said, but soon paused and remembered what Kim told him about their son not having and sugar.

"TOMMY!" Jane screamed from the kitchen, which had caused Tommy to come in there racing thinking that they were under attack. But was soon faced with a toddler spinning on the kitchen floor like a race car with bright lights flashing around him.

"Shit!" Tommy yelled which had caused his mother to slap him on the back of the head, "ouch!"

"Watch your language," Jane ordered as she noticed her grandson coming to a complete halt searching the area with a smile like his father. And when she tried to reach for him Conner gave her an evil smirk and took off racing the house giggling, "Thomas Oliver! Is there something I should know about my grandson before I call Kimberly?"

"Mom," Tommy sighed as he noticed his son speeding through the kitchen, "I think I should call Kim."

"You think!" Jane yelled as she was knocked over by Conner who was running past her to get to the cake before they could hide it.

As Tommy went to help his mother off the floor they witnessed Conner blink his eyes and transform into a phoenix and started flying through the house. "I think I better call everyone!" Tommy yelled as he started dialing the phone.

"Tommy hand me that bottle!" Jane ordered as she was pointing at a bottle of vodka.

"Mom!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't mom me!" Jane yelled as she snatched the bottle and didn't even wait for a glass she drunk straight from the bottle. "You are the one with a child that can do out of that!"

Trini's Apartment

"Kim can you believe the way Kat was looking?" Aisha asked as she was helping Trini fix dinner while Kim was unpacking her bags.

"I can," Kim started to say when she noticed her phone ringing.

"Kim aren't you going to get that?" Trini asked as she walked out the kitchen to her phone that was ringing as well.

"Hey I just got off the phone with Adam," Aisha started to say but was cut off from Kim screaming at Tommy.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kim screamed as she was pacing back and forth across the living room floor, causing Trini and Aisha to panic when they noticed Kim glowing a reddish color. "I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY SON I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU NEVER HAD SEX!"

"Kim I think I should drive," Trini said as she grabbed the keys away from her and started to guide her outside to the car while she was still cursing Tommy for allowing their son to have sugar.

All Aisha could do was run to the car to ride with them and pray that Kim would relax before they get there.

Rocky and Jason's apartment

"Hey Rocky are you coming bro?" Jason asked as he grabbed his car keys and started to head to the door.

"Bro look I can't I have to do some work," Rocky said as he sat on the couch shuffling some papers around.

Jason shook his head and closed the door and made his way to the couch to sit by Rocky, "Look bro I don't know who you think you're kidding but I know you like our little pinkie more then a friend."

"And you wonder why I am not going," Rocky said.

"But she needs us to help her with Conner," Jason stated as he patted him on the back.

"Fine," Rocky said as he got up to leave with Jason.

Tommy's House

Jane was finishing another glass of vodka when she noticed everyone coming into the house looking worried and shock at the sight of Tommy pinned to the ceiling while Conner was sitting on the floor laughing and having his finger pointed at him. Jason was trying to fight the urge of laughing at his friend.

"Before anyone asks I need to ask one question," Jane stated as pointed to Kim whom afraid of the question and how she would take the answer. "Ms. Hart what is my grandchild?"

"Mrs. Oliver," Kim started to as she took a big breath but soon relaxed as she felt someone take a hold of her hand, she noticed that it was Rocky. At that moment she felt warmth that she hadn't felt since her relationship with Tommy, "Conner has a unique gift that he had inherit from us being power rangers."

Jane didn't look shock or angry from the comment or statement Kim had made, "Well it's about time that you all told me the truth."

"Now that is all said can you please have our son let me down!" Tommy yelled

At that very moment Kim gave him a death glare made him pray that she would forgive him for the sugar that was given to Conner, but he was wrong when he noticed when she nodded her head and he fell to the floor hard. "First let me tell you something Mr. Oliver!" She yelled, but soon was met with a slap across the face from Kat. Who soon realized that action was a mistake after she saw Kim's eyes flashed red.

"First," Kim started to say when she made a fist with both her hands at which point she gave Kat a smirk that made her skin crawl. "If you ever touch me or my child again I promise you I will make wish you haven't done so!"

Before Kat could even speak or respond she was met with a punch to the face from Trini, "_punch!"_ Which made everyone including Jane smile, even though the young lady was her son's girlfriend but Kim was like a daughter to her and she was the mother of her grandchild?

"Now would you please leave my house!" Jane ordered as she motioned towards the door for Kat to take the hint and leave. She noticed the girl looking towards Tommy for support, but what she got was nothing. "Honey this is my house and I said for you to leave, now we can either do it the easy way or I let Trini help you out."

After Kat left Kim nodded to Conner to come to her, which the toddler obeyed and ran to his mom and gave her hug. "You know that you are not allowed any sweets young man or to go all phoenix either."

"Mama," Conner said as he gave her kiss.

"That is ok sweetie but be a good boy for your daddy," Kim smiled as she handed Conner over to his dad.

"Are you sure Kim?" Tommy asked.

"I am sure for tonight and we go from there," Kim smiled as she kissed Conner goodbye. "Besides Tommy your mom is here she'll help you," Kim said as she left the house.

Rocky decided to take this chance I'll go ask Kim out for a movie or dinner, but not to make Tommy upset. He followed Kim to the car to open the door for her, "hey Kimmie would you like to catch a movie?"

"Sure," Kim said as she got into the car smiling at her friend.

"How about I pick you up tonight around seven?" Rocky asked as he closed the door for her.

"Ok, I'll be at Trini's," Kim smiled.

_A/N: How will the date go between Rocky and Kim? And how will Tommy react?_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update but right now my laptop went up in smokes, so now I am using my old desktop. I should have up my new chapter Tuesday for one story and the other stories should be up by no later then Saturday. And I am in search of a beta for Warrior of Light, the Power Ranger Story, and one for True Destiny. I am trying to lighten the load on my beta reader I have now, because right now I am trying to send out 4 chapters for two other stories and trying to have them up by Tuesday. So please respond if you want the job.

Thanks


End file.
